User blog:AquaInfinity/Total Drama Pahkitew Island Character Rankings.
After seeing the first two episodes of Pahkitew Island today, I have decided to do Character rankings for the cast. I honestly love everybody in this cast, and it was really hard to decide how to rank everybody. But, here are my character rankings! Number 14 #14 on my list is definitely Dave. I don't know what's wrong with him, he just doesn't seem like an interesting or exciting character. Number 13 Sadly, Next would be Ella. I honestly love the girl to death, but there is some stuff about her that I don't really like. Her design is not really that interesting. There is not much to say about her though. Number 12 Number 12 is probably Rodney. I like Rodney, and I like how he is in love with Jasmine and Amy, but they somewhat hate him. But same thing as Ella, his design does not really phase me. I'm still wondering why the TD producers put so many Disney references in this season.... Number 11 Now HERE is where it gets hard for me.... But, I'm gonna have to say that next is Leonard. He is hilarious, and I love his stereotype. But... He can tend to get annoying, and I can see why he was voted out. He was not very useful in challenges... But Dave could atleast gave him a chance..... Seriously. Number 10 Next, is probably Topher. His obsession with Chris tends to get annoying through times, but that's about the only problem with him. Number 9 It honestly hurts to put this character so low in my rankings... he's funny, he's awesome, and I wish he would have stayed longer. It's Beardo. I love him, but if he would have gotten more development, maybe he would be higher on the list. Oh yeah, his funniest moment was when he flew off in the Cannon Of Shame, and started talking like really fast. Number 8 Next is Shawn. I love Shawn, and I honestly have nothing bad to say about him. His bond with Jasmine is amazing, I love his fear of zombies, and everything. Number 7 Next would be Scarlett. How could you not love her? Plus, I love her name. She seems pretty useful to her team with her smarts, and she HAS to make it far this season. Number 6 Next would be Max. He is so hilarious, and I love how he is some Heather, Alejandro, Scott type of wannabe. I have a feeling he will make it far this season too. Number 5 Next is definitely Sky. I'm honestly surprised I ranked her so high. She just seems like one of those normal characters, that somewhat is able to fit into the show. Most people think she is Zoey 2.0, but I don't agree. Number 4 Number 4 is Sugar. Her and Max are probably the funniest characters this season. Before PI aired in America, I honestly thought that I would HATE Sugar. But turns out, she ranks really high on my rankings. Number 3 It gets even harder here. But I would have to say that Number 3 is Jasmine. I love her accent, and her bond with Shawn is amazing. Jasmine has to go far this season, and if there is another All Stars season, she has to be back in, no matter what. Number 2 Number 2 would be Amy. I love both of the twins. Amy was amazing in the second episode, and her "relationship" with Rodney is hilarious. Number 1 Number 1 would be Samey. I freaking LOVED her in 'Twinning Isn't Everything', and she is an amazing character. Her and Amy are definitely my favorites this season. Category:Blog posts